Memories
by GunRecon 11
Summary: Towards the end of his life, Thresh's mind begins to unravel. And maybe that's okay
1. Memories

There's never a good place to die. In your sleep, in your dreams, your head. In your heart, if you have one. It's simple really. Dead is dead, no matter if your heart is still beating or your mind is working, dead is dead.

Rue was dead. Dead is dead is Rue. Thresh knew this. And he felt dead, too. So why was he still here? His heart pumped blood, he had thought...numb thought, but thought. And he didn't have Rue, his little friend from District 11.

And it was his fault. He hadn't stuck around with her, that girl who somehow always made him smile. Hadn't run after her, into the woods, like he should have.

_"Hey! You! Want an apple?" Thresh heard a call from above his head. It was one of the orchard workers, a girl of 10._

_"That's illegal, you know." He replied, feeling sad as he said it. She deserved an apple, Thresh knew. He hadn't recognized the girl at first, but now he remembered her. She'd been running around all day, helping as much as she could with, well, anything. Then, she'd disappear, seemingly melting into the tree's. Now he knew why._

_"So? What are they gonna do?"_

_"Whip you. Kill you, even." She simply grinned._

_"What, you think they haven't done it before? Not like they can kill their orchard workers, since there's so few of us. And it's just pain, right?"_

_"Okay. So say I take the apple. What happens if I get caught? What do you think they'll do to me?"_

_"Whip you. Kill you, even." She mocked._

_"What, you think they haven't done it before?" He replied, smirking._

_"Your a very strange person, Thresh." He scratched his head._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Friends. We could be friends too, you know." She replied, and jumped away before he could respond, deeper into the orchard where he wasn't allowed to follow._

It didn't matter that his heart was still pounding. After all, he'd killed Knife Girl, and Sword Boy was angry. Pissed. Like he'd been, at Clove. Like District 1 was, at Rue. Maybe she pulled a joke on him at the Training Center. She' always liked pranks.

_"Hey, Thresh. Look at this spider I found in the tree's."_

_"Ew, no. Spider bites suck. Like spiders."_

_"Yeah, they do. That's why they bite you. To suck out food."_

_"Okay, again, ew."_

_"But seriously, look at it. It's all goopy. Catch!" Rue tossed something at him._

_"AH! AH! IT WON'T GET OFF!"_

_It was a wood carving, he found out later. A wood carving coated in water-solevent glue._

"Hey, 11. It's a good thing I was able to drop by, since you aren't gonna be around here much longer."

"So?"

_"So? What are they gonna do?"_

"What do you mean, so? I'm going to kill you. You're going to die, but I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Clove first."

"It's-

_-just pain, right?"_

"Clove paid, too. Paid for what you did to Rue. It's your fault." Thresh replied

"Wow, you 11 guys ARE all idiots. That was Marvel, dumbass. Didn't Fire Girl already tell you that?

"You sent him, though, didn't you?'

_"50!" The last stroke of the whip came crashing down on Thresh's back, tearing another gash through it._

_"Let this be a-_

"-lesson to all of Panem! You don't fuck with Careers!" Cato shouted.

_"Oh God, Thresh! Are you okay?! Come on, I'll bring you to my Mom's house, she can help your back, she's fixed me before." Rue stopped to catch her breath. "Why didn't you just say I gave you the apple, they wouldn't have done this if-"_

"-you'd just have given up, but no. You fought back like a little uppity prick. You killed Clove, and now your gonna pay!"

_"No...you'd...they'd kill...no...not you..." Thresh managed to get out._

_"Quiet, don't talk. We're almost there. Mom!"_

"We were going to win together, don't you see!? Win together! Help-

_"-me get him on the table."_

_" Mom, your quilt's on the table!"_

_" Have him lay on it face down!"_

_"Please don't let him die! He won't die, will he?"_

_"I hope not." She turned to Thresh. "This might-"_

"-sting a bit. Hopefully, it hurts like hell."

_" 3...2...1..."_

"DIE!" Cato shouted, stabbing downwards.

_Pain filled Thresh's world. A larger and larger funnel of darkness engulfed his vision, and he desperately tried to stay awake. But it was innevitable, and soon-"_

He closed his eyes.


	2. To Hacking Criminals

**Dear Hacking Assholes,**

**So, Chapter 5, huh? Slender Suits? HELLO? Did you like it? Good. Because I didn't. I didn't write the damn thing. Hell, I can't even see it. The only reason I know it exists is because my Email client informed me of non-legit messages coming from Ffn involving a non-existent link to Chapter 5-HELLO. **

**Here's what's got me worried:**

**1: According to reviews, it is fairly disturbing**

**2: I can't see reviews for it outside of my Email client, which marks them as unverifiable code**

**3: You guys can see it, and I can't**

**I'm posting this on all my story's because anything directly related to adding Ffn Chapters has been hijacked since Chapter 4 of "Slender Suits." I may not be able to post this, so message me if it works. Also, somebody send me some details on Chapter 5.**

**Keep me posted,**

**-The Author**


End file.
